


The Mask

by Kill_4me



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Black Mirror, M/M, Mutual Pining, Overwatch - Freeform, Slow Burn, Soldier Enhancement Program, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, Young Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Young Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_4me/pseuds/Kill_4me
Summary: Jack Morrison enlisted in the army when he was 18 years old, in which he was trained for about 2 years, being the best soldier of his generation.It was not long before he attracted the attention of his superiors with such intensity that they started to call him of various experimental improvement programs for soldiers.One caught his attention considerably.Soldier Enhance Program was a fairly unknown project- little information, very exclusive and removed from society.Jack was not really clear why he had chosen that program, in a way he felt a call from fate.He was soon transferred to a government facility, giving him number 76 as identification. Soldier 76. He was not allowed to share his name or personal information with any of the other soldiers, just as interpersonal relationships were completely prohibited.Those were his commandments until he met soldier 24.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 7





	The Mask

**Author's Note:**

> HI!
> 
> I'm so excited to introduce y'all this fanfic.
> 
> From the start, this is inspired in the chapter of Black Mirror called “Men against fire”. It’s the first thing that I want to clarify. 
> 
> The idea of it helped me to write this, the principal characters are from Overwatch and much of them are invented by me.
> 
> The other thing. Is been a long time since I wrote in english, so if there’s some spelling mistake I'll be glad that you correct me.
> 
> And that’s it, enjoy it! ♡

**76: Alaska; Sunday 05:31. SEP airbase.**

The flight had taken about 5 hours to the military installation, the covered sales have not allowed Jack to be guided to the government building, surrounding by mountains, secret, it let itself appreciated with an imposing presence. Armed guards fully protected the area.

No more than 10 soldiers like him came on the military cargo plane, who had been forbidden to speak to each other. The size of it seemed an exaggeration, although he assumed that they also carried other artifacts or food.

"Pff, soldier 77, I can't believe so many have accepted this shit."

A soldier who had been registered after him commented. He clearly cared little what he said, but even so, Jack winced.

“45% of the United States is invaded by roaches. There are no clear global figures yet. Any completely sane human, if given this opportunity, I'm sure he would accept." Jack blurted out as the 10 soldiers headed for the infirmary.

Some looked at him askance for a few seconds.

Soldier 77 laughed scandalized.

"Easy kid, I agree with killing roaches, it ain't necessary to be so intense."

"I'm not a kid". The blonde muttered, cutting off the conversation right there.

The corridors seemed timeless to him, blindingly white, almost like a hospital. Jack didn't know if he could get fully used to this.

.  
.  
.

"This will be a painless procedure, the Mask will fit your eyes almost like contact lenses, it will penetrate until it reaches the neurotransmitters of the brain and it greatly improves vision, innate reactions and planning of ideas..."

The blonde heard the doctor speak, but he wasn't really paying much attention. It wasn't really important to him what they did with his body, what really remained in his head planted like a seed was the idea of protecting his country, the entire world, a seed that germinated a little bit every more, taking over it.

In a short time, he signed the clarification that he accepted the procedures and immediately began the implantation.

**24: Sunday 06:10. Medbay.**

"I can't believe this, soldier 24, here again?"

A subtle, flirtatious smile turned to the nurse.

"It's part of the training, doc."

“I am not a Doctor. And come here to put stitches on that wound."

Gabriel Reyes and her best friend, soldier 17, ended up injured after the morning training. Open skin on his cheekbone while the girl had ended up with a couple of bruises.

"New folks arrived?" Reyes asked at the soft noise that escaped from one room in the infirmary. A spark lit his features.  
They were almost 100. The limit of people.

"That's right, 10 more." He was grateful to know the nurse already, as she always released a little information when she was concentrating on healing him. And Gabriel was quite curious.

"My, my..."

"I hope you don't go around saying it. The commander will take care of that."

"Sure doc!"

The nurse sighed notoriously as she finished putting the stitches on the brunette.

"Okay, get out of here."

.  
.  
.

It was already 06:30 when Reyes arrived at the dining room with soldier 17, freshly cured and late for breakfast. Luckily, his friends have had set aside portions for them both.

"Again you lovebirds, were you on a secret date?" Soldier 43 spoke. Another of Gabriel's good friends.

"If you can call a secret date knock the shit out of 24, then yeah."

"Sure beauty, obviously it's not necessary to emphasize that I won."

"In your dreams".

The soldiers at the table laughed along with those who were arguing in a friendly manner.

But as usual, around 7:00 in the morning, not to say completely on time, Commander Moore reported to the dining room to give the instructions for the day.

"Soldiers, good morning." She recited with an authoritative tone as usual. Gabriel hated her.

They all repeated the greeting, getting up from the chair where they stand.

"Seat". She gave the order and they all sat down in unison. "As many may have heard, 10 new soldiers arrived today, who will join tomorrow..."

"Excuse me." A soldier, whose number Reyes didn't know, impertinently interrupted the Commander. "Isn't a roach haunted scheduled tomorrow-"

"Shut up soldier!" Moore exclaimed when she was interrupted, unfortunately for the soldier in question, he ended up humiliated. “So you think you're the one giving the orders here, huh? Why don't you just continue the instructions? "

"... Sorry ma'am". The soldier bowed his head in defeat.

"Sure, that's what I supposed." The commander cleared her throat before continuing. “As I was saying, tomorrow the 10 soldiers will join. The groups that there are so far of 4 people, will become 5, a soldier will be added to each one, those will participate in the “roach haunted” tomorrow. In front of you, you'll be able to see which area each group will raid tomorrow, the deployment will be at 05:00, make sure to be half an hour before or else you will stay out, which I do not recommend from now on. Although the cook needs a lot of help lately. "

A holographic screen was unfolding in front of Reyes's eyes; a part of the benefits of the mask. The map was easy enough for him to memorize, of course it was much more different in person.

It had been a while since he had killed a roach, and it had him anxious in a bad way.

Even though he was born and raised in California, he was one of the best hunters of the almost 100 soldiers on that shit show, as the brunette man liked to call him.

"... Conditioning training starts at 07:00, so finish your breakfast soldiers." And those were the commander's last words, leaving them at last. Everyone relaxed their bodies.

From what was seen and heard in the environment, the entire body of soldiers looked excited to leave tomorrow, after so long locked up.

.  
.  
.

"Shit, shit! Commander Moore!" Screams began to be heard from the other end of the shooting range, Gabriel was close to the commander when the other soldiers began to surround one in particular. Words of all kinds were heard. "Let's move him from here; don't move him; I think he's dead" and so many other things.

Upon reaching the tumult of people, the commander and Reyes made their way through the crowd only to be stunned by what had happened.

A soldier, to be more exact number 25 —Gabriel's roommate— was lying on the floor with a gunshot to the head.

"Shit, no." Gabriel said in a small voice, bending down to take his friend's pulse.

"Soldier 24, get away from that body!" Exclaimed the commander.

"I think he still has pulse, we can still do something!" Reyes responded almost defiantly, or at least that's how Moore took it.

“Do you disobey my orders soldier? Get away from 25 now!"

Gabriel had no choice but to walk away as his stay in the program was in danger.

Commander Moore turned on her communicator and gave the order to collect the "lifeless" body from the shooting range outside the facility. The brunette couldn't help frowning, clenching his jaw. Gesture that the commander didn't miss, who gave him a terrifying look.

Gabriel realized then, that he had been left without a roommate.

.  
.  
.

Not a day, not even a day had passed since his partner had been left for dead, but he had still been rushed from his room to remove things that were not his and to make room for another soldier. One of the new.

Gabriel expected that they were clear that it wouldn't be a peaceful stay, since if he couldn't get even with his superiors for what was happening, it would be with his new roommate.

Then the new one didn't take long to knock on the door and interrupt the brunette's reading. Again with the frown, almost characteristic of him, got up, walked to the door and threw it open. On the other side, a boy of practically the same size and build was visible, standing with a surprised idiot face. Blond, with a light complexion. The American dream.

"And you are?" Reyes pronounced with a deadpan face.

"Oh, I'm... I'm Jack Morrison, Soldier 76."

Jack, clearly nervous, had practically yelled his name to a stranger, a stranger to whom he shouldn't even have to speak to.

"You... did you just tell me your name?" Gabriel, startled, was stunned in front of the boy without letting him enter to the bedroom. He was more than surprised, he really didn't believe how a soldier at the height of the program could be so clumsy.

"I..." The blond, numb, was about to answer some stupidity when an outrageous laugh came from the man in front of him.

"It can't be! Did you really tell me your name?" Reyes exclaimed while laughing in such a way that he even had to grab his stomach.

"Hey hey!" Morrison, completely flushed, pushed the brunette into the room, closing the door behind him and pointing a finger directly at the opposite face. "You, you won't tell anyone about this, is that clear?"

"Ah?" Gabriel stopped his laughter to look at him confused, smiling quickly.

"Of course, Jackie." He mused, flirtatiously.


End file.
